


Out of Balance… Falling…

by yujacheong



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, Mustafar (Star Wars), One Side of a Conversation Only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/pseuds/yujacheong
Summary: R2-D2 has something to say to C-3PO.What do youmeanyou’re not staying with the ship? If Master Anakin told you to stay with the ship, you shouldn’t –What amIdoing on Mustafar? Such an impertinent question! Why, I’ll have you know that I’m here on top-secret business with Mistress Padmé –





	Out of Balance… Falling…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



Why, Artoo-Detoo, this is quite the surprise! What are _you_ doing here?

What do you _mean_ you’re not staying with the ship? If Master Anakin told you to stay with the ship, you shouldn’t –

What am _I_ doing on Mustafar? Such an impertinent question! Why, I’ll have you know that I’m here on top-secret business with Mistress Padmé –

She’s what? On the ground? Unconscious?! Yes, of course I want your help! Oh my goodness gracious me!

What about Master Anakin? “Out of balance”…? Explain it to me later.

Careful, Artoo! Gently. We don’t want her to fall, in her condition…


End file.
